One of a kind
by Jomenth
Summary: Aomine Is a playboy and one of his friends introduced the hard-to-get girl to him and now his on a mission to make her fall for him however there's a love rivalry going on. Fem!Kuro
1. Chapter 1

** One of a Kind**

Girls, basketball and tons of friends just how lucky I am? My everyday life is always a gold to me I always get what I want I might be selfish at times but hey, am still a kind person and will always be.

What is love?

I hate that question. I can't even understand how to feel that around the girls am dating, I just feel like flirting them then after that that's it. Break up? I'll go for another.

I'm already 16 and I didn't even change after the past years. Am still the same. Am still popular. I'm still handsome. I don't want to describe myself anymore because I think you know how to describe **perfection**.

I skip my math class again, I hate that subject even though I get the formula it's still too tricky. I'm now resting my body on the floor of the rooftop and I hear footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Daiki?"

I moved my head up a bit and looked at the way where the voice came from.

"Akashi? What's up?"

"You skipped your math class again?"

"And you?"

"Just need some fresh air for a while"

The red haired guy sits on the floor and I continued to look at the sky.

"So, are you ready to meet a new girl daiki?"

"Do you still need to ask something like that? Of course I am!"

I sit and looked at the red haired guy, I'm excited to meet a new girl again it's been I don't know 3 or 4 months? Since I ask a girl out because we became too busy of basketball.

"I'm not really sure if you can handle her but. Follow me"

I followed the red haired guy and I kind of laughed a bit when he told me that. We are now at the fence and he pointed a girl with her hair pony tailed it's their p.e time and they are playing volleyball. She seems interesting! The color of her hair is like the sky same to her eyes, she's also slim but she lack emotions I just don't feel like asking this girl out.

"Any other options?" I asked raising my eyebrow

He sighed. "You don't know her?"

I just stared at him because I really have no Idea who she is.

"Her name is kuroko tetsuya. She's the hard to get female student in their class remember?"

"How did you know that? Don't tell me you have something for her!"

"You can put it that way"

"Pfft..I bet she rejected your confession"

"I didn't ask her out yet you idiot"

"That's the funniest part!" oh no I don't even really care that am laughing out loud right now, sorry captain. While am laughing and I turned my way back on the the girls I saw the sky-haired girl standing in front of us but of course there's a fence. She looked at me with disgust so I stopped laughing what's wrong with her?

"Mister -who looks like he likes skipping classes when he hates the subject- will you lower down your voice?"

I stepped back a little and I was shocked on what she said to me just now. No girls have done that to me. Not even once in my past experiences.

I gave her a fake wide smile "sorry miss"

She walks away without giving any thanks and continued to play volleyball with her classmates. I hate her.

"So how was the first rejection of a girl daiki?" akashi tap my shoulder and I know his teasing me.

"Ill make her fall in love with me akashi" I'm determined to make such a boring girl fall for someone like me.

"Good luck then"

After our math class is our break time. I followed kuroko tetsuya for a while to observe her for the meantime am looking for her weak points actually.

So far for the meantime of observation I already know something about her;

she loves reading books

she's the vice president of the disciplinary committee

she don't like basketball that much

she's boyish

she rejected a guy just now

Ok, just how boring is she? She's not the right girl for me for god sake! I don't even need to ask her out if I don't like her right? Yeah Ill do that.

Sigh. I wasted my time just to observe that girl. Damn it.

"Kuroko chan you never fall for any kind of guys don't you?"

"I don't think they can make me fall for them that easily. No one can"

"Kyaa kuroko chan you're so cute my bestiiie"

Cute?where? ugh. No one can she said? Im going to prove that you still have weak spot on guys kuroko tetsuya you'll see.

"My name is momoi satsuki and ill be the new manager of your team"

This is the girl am looking for damn sexy! Unlike that kuroko I can't even see any breast, but her cup still helps though. Am acting like a perv.

One guy from the regulars asked. "What is the size of your bra miss satsuki?"

She just gave a smile to the guy then she hit him so loud. Just Ouch.

Ok she's still dangerous just what will happen if the disciplinary committee is here?

A/N; that's it for the first chapter! Sorry too short but I just want to describe aomine's,kuroko's and satsuki's attitude in this chapter. Please don't forget to review!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko's pov**

My name Is kuroko tetsuya,16 years old and I love sports so much, I love reading books and I'm not really interested in the disciplinary committee I just cant find my own freedom in there but I have no other choice but to take It, since no one volunteered to replace the vice president. A lot have nicknamed me as -the hard to get- in our class or maybe in our school already. I just don't get what they mean by giving me a weird title like that though is not against it because it's not that bad anyway and I think I believed on that title of mine.

Anyways am kind of happy today because one of my best friend named momoi satsuki transferred in my school am excited to see her again its been a long time. Oh also, I have a friend named kagami taiga we are not that close that much when we first met because he just transferred in my school. I'm telling you his kind of a funny guy but one thing I hate to think about him is that he hates dogs I mean he don't find them cute? I know I cant do something about it so I just leave it that way since he have a bad experience with dogs but my cute dog, nigou will not eat him. Sorry am fangirling dogs too much and I still need to change my clothes since its our pe class today.

Boys are doing basketball while girls, volleyball. I might not look like the type of girl who doesn't like basketball that much but I so want to play basketball right now. Am glad I can manage to play volleyball well with my classmates because sometimes when I'm not in the mood to play something I don't want to play, I can't play the game well. While playing I saw two guys in the fence watching us, a tanned tall guy and a red haired guy taller than me for about inches I ignored them for a while but we're all distracted by the tanner's loud laugh. Is he making fun of us or are they talking about something funny? If yes they are really getting on my nerves why don't they just watch the boys play basketball at the other side instead? I walk towards them but they didn't notice me at first but after a few seconds they did.

"_Mister -who looks like he likes skipping classes when he hates the subject- will you lower down your voice?" _ I don't mean to be mean but it's just too obvious when you looked at him. I might sound judgmental but, I saw him for a lot of times doing cutting and Ill never forget that kind of face.

"_Sorry miss" _he smiled at me widely I know it's fake. Then I returned to play with my other classmates. Is he pissed?

Break time…

I do the usual things during this time and I just don't feel comfortable today just what is he doing following me around like a stalker? It's the tanned guy again. Anyways my grandfather teaches me karate so is not scared to kick his ass if he does anything weird to me.

"kuroko tetsuya chan" I turned my way to the student I don't know and then he confessed his feelings to me all of a sudden but I rejected him because he didn't even introduce himself and he looks like a delinquent, definitely not my type.

Afterwhile, momoi surprised me because she was listening to the confession a while ago and am glad momoi is here now somehow I feel relieved.

"Am going to start attending class tomorrow tetsuchan"

"Eh? But you are already here."

"Yeah but I still need to fix some data as the manager of a team in the basketball club"

"I see." I smiled "that's awesome momoi san"

She chuckled "ill try to pick the best guy for you in that team tetsuchan" she whispered. I just gave her a blank stare.

When I returned to my room I bumped into a tall guy, I looked at him and it was kagami kun with blood on his forehead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I fell" he said looking away.

"kagami –easy to read- kun a fight again right?"

"How did you know?" he looked at me with an amazed look, a look asking me –can you read minds? Are you watching the fight a while ago?-

I sighed and grabbed his arms. "Hey what are you—where are we going?"

"Clinic. You need to put band-aid on your forehead"

"Oh crap. I almost forgot to go to the clinic"

I stopped "geez you! You're always like that"

He scratched his head "yeah sorry" and then we continue to walk.

When we reached the infirmary, the nurse is not there so am the one who did the aid.

"Ouch kuroko be careful"

"I should be the one telling you that bakagami"

"C..calling me that!"

After a few minutes…

"I'm done wiping the blood and I already put the band-aid"

"Tha..thanks!"

That's right bakagamitaiga is always like that. He never back down to any kind of fights except when needed and I'm there to yell at him. Sometimes I love teasing him specially the most powerful a.k.a effective weapon for him, my puppy NIGOU. His also protective when it comes to his friends so I trust him and he trust me even though we don't understand each other sometimes. I just love that kind of friend. I also met a lot of people because of him, the seirin they are all fun to be with so am happy enough with my life.

I'm a working student and thanks to my neighbor who helped me with my part time job, I work at a flower shop because am also kind of good with flowers and sometimes I used them as my lucky charm I live alone so I'm kind of matured.

After I closed the flower shop I saw a familiar face walking in the same way ill go.

I looked at his back but I ignored him anyway and I continue to walk when he grab the keys on his bag I saw the side of his face, the tanned guy? Why did I stop walking?

When he's about to open the gate using the keys he stopped while me, I started to walk again.

"Didn't know your stalking me, no?"

I stopped again and turned back. "NO" just how feeler is he?

He giggled "I guess yeah" then he opens the gate.

For me, seeing the way he giggled at me is just EW.

A/N; I showed some hinted KagaKuro In this chapter yay!8D For the next chapter kuroko's pov is italic while aomine's the same font.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Move**

_For today, we have a swimming lesson so I have to bring a swimsuit but am not going to wear a showing clothes like that so am going to bring my shirt with a hood on it. _

Today is going to be fun again, we have a swimming lesson and am going to see a lot of ladies wearing their swimsuit specially our manager she's the big hit among them. Anyways I didn't expect that kuroko tetsuya is working at the flower shop near my house it's so awkward like that. I have to think of a short name to call her.

Kuroko—kuro?-tetsuya – tet..tetsu? Just asdfghjkl ill call her tetsu. Anyways I need to grab attention from one of the girls later and I heard from a random schoolmate from class E that a girl named riko knows how to cpr so I will do a -pretend to be drowning- set-up.

"Hello everyone my name is momoi satsuki, is the manager of the basketball club and is going to be part of this class from now on. Be nice to me because am nice to everyone. Nice to meet you!"

_After she introduced herself all of the boys yell except for kagami kun._

"You can sit beside kagami taiga kun" _the teacher pointed_.

"Alright sir" _while walking towards kagami she gave me a wink and I only gave her a smile._

"Nice to meet you. A guy who has special feelings for my friend"

"Whaaaaaat?" kagami stand up.

"Kagami Kun!" yelled the teacher.

"Sorry"

_Just what did momoi san told him? His blushing so hard right now. _o_o

Swimming lesson.

_Everyone is wearing their swimsuit including me but I have a shirt when I looked at the mirror it's the transparent one I have. Oh no. I have no other choice but it's alright for the meantime._

"Hello kagami kun"

"Hello"

_Why is kagami kun looking at the other way? Is he teasing me because am small and his tall? Is he telling me that he can't see me?_

"kagami kuuun!" _I slap his left cheek but not so hard. Finally he looked at me._

"Why did you slap me?" _he said while holding his left cheek_.

"Look at me when am talking to you" _I said then I walk away because the lesson is about to start._

"Help!help!our classmate Is drowning!" _when I heard that someone needs help I run towards their way and saw a guy floating in the pool I jump in the pool and grabbed the guy and when we're already in the floor I looked at him, he looks pale so I put my hands on his chest and pressed it so that he could at least vomit the water but he didn't react so I tried the cpr I pressed my lips against his and when am about to give air on him he grabbed my head and all of a sudden I felt his tongue leaning against my tongue but before he could start anything weird I hit his stomach so loud that he let go of the grab and then he sit up._

"That hurts like hell! Why did you do that?"

" DID YOU DO THAT?" _I said loudly am really pissed right now._

"What are you doing here?" _he asked while his eyes are widen_

"I SAVED YOU IDIOT"

"Wha…." Crap that's right am drowning but that was fast she saved me so fast! That idiot ryouta I told him to shout when I give him a sign. And who the hell is that tall red haired guy glaring at me like he wants to punch me right now?

"Forget what happened!"

"I'm about to tell that to you!" _I stand up and I return to my classmates. This must be my WORST DAY EVER. Also that jerk stole my first._

Damn why did I kissed that tetsu girl all of a sudden. Even if it's just an accident I cant believe I didn't look at who was saving me that time. Damn It.

"How was your first kiss tetsu chan?"

"I don't want to consider it as my first" _I looked at the other way and I met that jerks eyes again. I gave him the best death glare I could ever give to him._

Uh-oh this is bad, did I just thought that its so fun to tease her because she have a short temper? When I looked at her again she gave me a death glare. As if ill get scared with that! I only smiled at her like she was a friend of mine; just saying that I think am going to need to go to a doctor.

_Yuck, giving me that smile I think am going to throw up. Anyways forget the jerk our swimming lesson is about to start am comfortable in swimming lessons because I love diving' and when I'm about to jump in the pool with my other classmates I heard a familiar voice _"arf."

_Nigou? I turned back and then I saw him in the other class why is nigou acting so friendly with that jerk tanned guy? Nigou you cheater I told you to eat those people who bully me! But nah nigou can't eat people alive I only happened to experience that in my dreams. Anyways nigou might get killed for hanging out with those jerks right now and why is he here I thought our senpai is taking care of him somewhere safe, no? I run towards that jerk and I looked at him while his there sitting and still patting nigous fur. _

"arf" _nigou noticed me so he runs to me and I carried him. While the jerk looked at us and then he stand up and raises his eyebrow._ "Your dog?" _he asked._

"Yeah got a problem?"

"ohh so you own him? His always in the gym when we have basketball practices together with the other teams"

_I get it now, that's why nigou is so in touched with him_. "I see." _I didn't look at him when I said that because am attracted to nigou right now._

"**Hey! Its not allowed bringing pets in school**"

_Oh no that's our teacher I forgot!_

"Shut up! That's my ring tone sir and we need this stuffed toy right here" he pointed nigou "as our props to our short role play later right?"_ he looked at his classmates and all of them gave him a nod. Good thing about nigou is that his behaving today, thanks nigou._

"**Its not required to bring cell phones in school**"

"I know that! So am going to turn it off sorry ok?"

_After that my teacher gave him a sigh and called me to return to my class and then I gave nigou to jerk-kun because he said he'll handle it._

"Glad your teacher is an idiot"

"Thanks" _I said while walking away_.

"Don't mention it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Letter**

Its so damn boring nowadays also, having a girlfriend immediately will be a pain in the ass because the same will happen all over again break up then another girl, break up then another girl. Sigh. As I walk lazily in the corridor I saw tetsu talking to our manager, satsuki. And yeah that's right! They are best friends anyways satsuki asked me to say sorry for what I did to her best friend I don't even want to remember the kiss. I shake my head. Anyways ill finish this right away. While doing some doodling during our first subject I remembered why don't I just write a letter and put it on her locker instead? And just randomly put my name and describe myself in the letter am sure she'll remember.

Second subject. Am glad am done with my letter I saw her locker so I know where am going to put my letter but all of a sudden someone tap my shoulder I looked at who did that to me. Tetsu?

"What are you doing in front of my locker?"

I didn't give her any response for a while.

"Please move" she said.

"Here. A letter from me"

She stared at it like its some kind of creepy creature. I hate it when she does that. She grabs the letter and walk away, I stared at her when she walks away and then she throws the letter on the trash can near the corner of the lockers. I run in the corner where there is trash can on the corner. I grabbed her arm.

"Why did you throw it?"

She smiled at me so innocently "please throw your trash in the proper place. Thank you" she let go of the grab and she's so damn strong and then she walk to her locker again and then she grabs some books for her next subject and then after that she returned to her classroom with her classmates who are laughing at me right now while walking away. That girl is dead. No one ever tried to throw my letter like that in front of me. Am determined to make her fall for me and then after that ill break her heart immediately. Prepare yourself kuroko tetsuya!

Fourth subject, after recess time.

I listen to their teacher and their subject is math. I open the door of their classroom and the teacher just looked at me together with the students, I looked at the blackboard and I can't even identify their lesson but forget about the lesson.

"May I help you?" asked the teacher. I smiled at the teacher and told him that I'll only take some few minutes to talk to my _**girlfriend**_. He gave me a nod then I immediately walk towards kuroko and she's still looking at the board, concentrated acting like am not standing beside her. I grin secretly and picked some random crumpled paper in my pocket and tell some not-so-true words written on it.

"I really appreciate your hard work to write a love letter to me kuroko tetsuya"

All her classmates looked at us. "What are you talking about?" she glared at me.

"Dear Aomine kun, I've always loved you since the first day we met." I randomly picked some cheesy words in my mind since there are really no writings in the paper I'm holding except for the doodles I did in my first subject. "I keep telling everybody that that I hate you but I just don't want them to think that I fall for a guy like you because I know I don't stand a chance. The way you dribble your ball and shoot your ball how awesome is that? So do you mind going out with me? But can we keep this a secret? Love, tetsuya." She sighed and then she slaps my right cheek. "Please stop fantasizing that I wrote something like that for you" I only smiled at her and pat her head. "See your denying!" I grab her head and I bent my head down a bit and kissed her on the forehead. "See you later babe" then I walk away then I said thanks to the teacher. I immediately go out of the room not because the time of their math is bothering me but because she might slap me again. That hurts.

"He kissed me in the forehead? That jerk!" _I immediately wipe my forehead using my handkerchief and that guy is CRAZY. I just want to do karate tricks on him but my teacher and my classmates are watching us and am the vice president of the disciplinary committee and I slap his cheek carelessly. Crap. Anyways hope that doesn't give any bad impressions to me as the vice._

"Aominecchi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I just can't believe she slap me just like that. She's getting on my nerves but why do I still like to tease her? Anyways ill do whatever I want with her but I just need to avoid her kicks and hits.

After class I go home immediately and I remembered the flower shop and I take a peek on the door. I haven't even look for a flower on this shop yet. I saw her fixing the flowers I think dandelions and I enter the shop, what's up with this bell? Am planning to enter the shop secretly.

"Good afternoon" she smiled. Wow I love her smile. When she looked at me the smile on her lips disappeared.

"Yeah"

"What flower are you looking for?"

Why is her face so blank? ".. Rose?"

"Ok come here" she walks in the other way and I followed her.

"Am still mad at you so don't act like we're schoolmates outside"

That's not nice of her "that's how you take care of your costumers? Also the flowers are so beautiful here but I just don't get why I feel so annoyed that you're always around them." There you go again giving me death glares.

"You're so cute when you do that" cute? Her? My god!

"Shut up already. Also how many flowers do you want to buy?"

I smiled at her. "How many do you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Am going to buy a flower for you. How many do you want?"

"Oh I see. Can you buy all of them?" she grins.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Forget it" I walk out of the shop and I heard she laughed. She's evil.

_That guy is planning to buy flowers for me? That's unexpected but am still mad at him. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Street Basketball**

Today is Saturday and I invite kagami kun to my house for the first time though I just cant understand why his already there outside the gate, waiting without making any noise I even have a doorbell on it. Is it because of nigou? I walk downstairs to open the gate. "hello kagami kun" he jumped his very shocked.

"kuroko? And ugh." "arf." Nigou walks in kagami's feet avoiding nigou to touch him its kind of fun to watch them like that so I smiled. "Come in kagami Kun" "yeah" I carried nigou with his tongue out. "am glad you came here kagami kun" "yeah?" when kagami sit on the couch I told him that ill go get some snacks so I leaved him with nigou in the living room for a while which is kind of a bad idea but they are going to be cute alone together. As I prepare the food in the dining room I heard kagami shouting like a kid while running and nigou barking I laughed silently because I can imagine what's happening out there. When I returned to the living room they are not there I placed the tray on the table. And when I step for about three I saw kagami running and then he hugged me tightly.

"Your dog!" he said his voice is trembling a bit.

"Geez, a puppy can't eat someone big like you kagami kun" I sighed.

"A dog bit me when I was a kid" he let go of me gently with some tell-tale tears. "You don't understand kuroko i..I"

"Ok I get it. Don't think about it anymore. Anyways snacks?"

"Yeah sure"

After that we talk about some stuff about school and some weird funny moments of his team mates. He also talked about the generation of miracles, he said they are the strongest team in their basketball club and one day he wants to beat them.

"Street basketball" I said.

"Today?" he asked, excited.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Let's beat 'em kuroko" he made a fist on his hand and I gave him a nod. When we reached the crowded court I asked the staff if a girl can join in the fight at first they didn't agree but all of a sudden they changed their minds that fast. Before we can play pair by pair with the two I saw a blonde haired guy playing in the tanned guy's side. The score is 23 – 68 they are good! Though the movement of the blonde seems familiar with me I think he only copy techniques with the other but when he used the technique he can obviously do it with more power. Oh no can me and kagami kun handle the two of them? I looked at kagami who seems very amused with the fight and score, sigh. This guy really loves challenges.

"They are a member of the generation of miracles"

"Oh they are?" am not amused with them though.

"I can't wait to fight them"

After the match it's the obvious win of the two.

"Next pair and pair match. Aomine / kise and kagami / kuroko please go to the center of the court"

The gossips in the crowd started. "A girl?" "Can she make it?"

I hate those people who judge me like I cant do anything manly because am a girl. "Aomine daiki" "Kagami Taiga" they introduced themselves.

The game started. Kagami dribbled the ball but aomine blocked him immediately, kagami is in state of shock and after a few seconds he noticed that the ball is taken away from him. The tanned is so good, he moves so fast and he shoot the ball from a long range that is equal to three points. "Nice shoot aominecchi!" the opponent gave each other a high five. For the second time, the blonde is in charge to pass the ball and am glad I managed to catch up with his run so I passed it to kagami however aomine is too fast so he catches it instead. He jumped and kagami jumped too "I wont let you" kagami shouted raising his hand and trying his best to jump higher to catch up with the tanned however aomine tricked kagami's sight and pass the ball down where kise is standing, they get another three points. After that the fight continued. I discovered how strong generation of miracles is and we don't stand a chance against them when we're like this. For the last time, aomine is about to shoot the ball in the ring and kagami managed to catch up with his move there's a few inches before kagami could touch the ball but aomine is not shocked at all that kagami managed to catch up with him. Instead, he turned his eyes at the left and am there standing so he throws the ball backward and kise managed to grab it and when aomine's feet managed to touched the ground kise passed the ball to aomine again and then aomine shoot the ball in the net kagami didn't manage to catch it since when aomine shoot the ball his feet just touched the ground. The points is 36 -78 its aomine's and blonde's win.

When we're about to walk away the center of the court, I slip and hit my butt.

"Ouch" I shouted. I looked at my back and touched it because its still painful and then I saw two hands and I looked at who owns them I saw kagami kun and the blonde lending me a hand I touched both of their hands and when I looked at aomine his forcing himself not to laugh. I hate him.

"Kise ryouta"

"kuroko tetsuya"

"Nice to meet you kurokocchi and nice game a while ago"

"Kuroko – chhi?" I asked.

"Yes I add –cchi exclusively to the people I acknowledge including kagamicchi"

"Stop calling me that will ya?" the red eye browed raises his eyebrow.

"It was fun flower lady" said the tanned guy but of course I acted like I didn't hear anything and I didn't see him as we walk away.

"Just look at her attitude!" "Don't get pissed with her aominecchi" "ASDFGHJJKL"


	6. Chapter 6

**Date**

"Wake up tetsuchan!"

"arf arf"

"Satsuki let me sleep for more hours" I covered my head using my pillow.

"Wake up flower lady!" I heard a not-my-friend- voice so I open my eyes gently and when I turned my way at the other side I saw the jerk standing beside satsuki.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I shouted.

"Your hair! And there's something on your eyes!"

I wiped the dirt on my eyes and continued to shout at him. He just covered his ears. "You guys are really so sweet Ill leave you here for a while and take nigou for a walk" sweet? Us? What happened to her?

"Anyways you need to get out of my room Ill sleep again" as I lay on my bed I felt some muscular shoulder leaning against my back. "Then lets sleep together" when I look back I can't believe his laying on my bed beside me. "What the! don't sleep here. Get out"

"If you stand then ill stand too"

"Ill wake up I get it" he smiled at me then he stand up too. I asked him why his there in my house then he told me if I forget about the date? o_o I raised my eyebrow then he looked at me.

"If you cant remember, ill let you remember" he walk towards me while I stepped backward "what are you doing? Stay away from me!" he continued to walk and then I leaned on the wall. Is he going to kiss me somewhere again? I turned my hand into fist and closed my eyes because am about to hit him so hard but then he pat my head "there's a dirt on your hair" he said.

_Is she thinking that am going to kiss her? I laughed secretly._

Flashback, Thursday.

"Is there anything fun to do today?" _I scratched the back of my head and yawned._

"Lets go on a date tomorrow sweety pie"

"Yeah sure honey bee"

_Do they have any idea how disgusting their nickname is? I looked at them they are kissing right now but I didn't continue to look at them because I don't want to envy them being touchy like that and that reminds me of that kuroko girl again. I go back at where I saw her a while ago they are in the dressing/changing room but who cares? I open the door and all the girls looked at me after that they realized and they shouted they started to throw shirts on me but am still looking for kuroko when I saw her I walk fastly towards her then she immediately covered her breast using her arms crossed around it._ "Just how many times did I see that already eh?"_ I told her loudly and then all the girls stayed silent. Kuroko blushed because of embarrassment I stepped backward because she might hit me again. _"You perverted liar!" _I did it on purpose to say it out loud she's so cute right now_.

"Just what the hell do you want?"

"Yeah that's right. Date on Sunday morning around 9 am. Ill pick you up don't forget it or else your dead!" _I tuned back but she keeps on shouting and shouting the only thing I clearly heard is that _"you're the one who's dead"_ isn't she cute when she acts like that? _:D _kidding_. _

.end of flashback.

"Did satsuki gave you my address?"

"No. I told her I'm your boyfriend so she immediately said it to me"

"Why did you lie to her like that?"

"Because I feel like saying it"

"And when did we become lovers?"

"Just now?"

"NO WAY!"

"Anyways let's hang-out at the mall"

"Why didn't you ask your buddies?"

_This girl is so annoying can she just stop her non-stop questions?_

"Stop asking!"

_After we talked with each other, she finished taking a bath and chooses her clothes. So I grabbed her so that we could at least start moving._ "Hey! Did I agree to go with you when you told me about hanging out to the mall right now?"

"No! because am going to kiss you here if you don't go with the flow"

"I can hit you" "I can dodge you" damn this tanned guy.

Anyways I forgot to bring my money with me because he grabbed me all of a sudden and what the heck is he going to treat me? He grabbed me first to a restaurant. The waiter asked us what to order and the food there is expensive so I whispered to the waiter that am still full so ill take a water.

"Are you kidding me? Youre still sleeping when I asked you out."

Don't say another word aho-mine. { aho – idiot }

"Ill treat my _girlfriend_" his what? I just want to run away right now but I want to eat the food there since it's my first time in such restaurant. While eating, his looking at me so I glared at him then he smiled at me.

"You are really interesting. The girls' ive dated before eats their food gently trying to act demure in front of me no? But you are different I like it that way though."

"Shut up we're not dating and I don't consider you as my boyfriend"

"But I consider you as my girlfriend"

"Thank you for the treat by the way."

"Yeah." He laughed. "Well if you put it that way I just have to make you fall in love with me"

"You're so funny" I said while cutting the steak with a silver knife.

"You think?" he smiled again just what's wrong with this guy? I gave him a fake smile. After we ate he grabbed my hand, I hate to say it but were holding hands right now, EW. And then he suddenly enter a shop with a lot of beautiful dress and then he let me pick some clothes even though I keep telling him that he don't need to buy me anything. Especially because I don't want to owe anything to him but his a pain in the ass that I have to pick what I like.

"Thank you for the treat. Ill treat you next time if I have money" he grins. "I can't wait for that day then"


	7. Chapter 7

**Intentions**

The only thing that pisses me off is that, that tetsu is still not in love with me just what is she? I need to do something about it. Its not like I hate her but I just need to let her fall for me and then Ill break her heart that sounds so damn **bad** but I told a lot of people about this that am the guy that hard-to-get girl will fall to.

I noticed that things happened so fast, I think am doing this too fast like the letter thing and the date thing but am just not feeling well today.

_The only one who pisses me off the most is that tanned guy, Aomine Daiki he never care for what I feel like grabbing me somewhere, telling lies easily to my friends just what is he? Yes his kind but, I just can't trust that guy definitely not! I cant believe am thinking of that jerk I need to give the money he spend on me last Sunday immediately but wait, he forced me to picked the things I want if ever I didn't get enough money to pay him back ill tell him that his the one who let me choose what I want not me and then am not going to pay him back. Am such a bad girl. Mom you never teach me about things like this. _I said while I looked up at the sky_._

"Why are you looking at the sky?"

_I looked at who it was_. "Kagami –scared of my nigou- kun!" _I have a habit of putting nicknames on the names, I discovered it myself just now._

"Stop calling me that will ya?"_ The tall guy walks towards me then he pinches my cheeks._

"Ouch don't pinch my cheek too hard kagami kun" _his strong so all I can do is to grab his wrist and move it away so that he could stop pinching my cheek._

"Just look at them flirting in the middle of the corridor" "What a cute and sweet couple" "Kiss!kiss!kiss" _kagami immediately let go of my cheek shocked of the people cheering._

"Riko chan" _I run towards my best friend a.k.a also the coach of seirin then she hugged me._

"You guys do get along well! Kagami, later we have a practice and don't forget about it"

"Can I watch your practice?" _I asked. My chin is still buried in the flat chest of the taller girl._

"I thought you have work no?"

"I have day off" _I smiled_.

"Alright" we let go of our hug then the seniors continued to walk.

"Take care of your girlfriend kagami" _kagami looked at me again with that tomato cheek of his, sometimes why is he like that all of a sudden? The seniors whispered something to kagami maybe something boys love to talk about, perv things? Well I have to get used to them._

"S..See you later" _kagami said looking at the other way, I didn't give him any response yet but he already runs away._

_Today, we have free time on our P.E class so the girls played volleyball, for the boys they cant use the court so they are there sitting and watching. Am standing in the center, in charge to pass the ball. Am getting ready making the position in my hand and then all of a sudden I felt an arms crossed around my waist I can feel a build chest in my back. I looked at who the hell is doing this to me._

"Ahomine?"

"Hello" _he said smiling with that pale face of his I wonder what's wrong with him, is he feeling ok?_

"Hey let me go you're embarrassing" _I place my two arms on his arms crossed around me trying to let it go but he tighten his hold, just ouch. My classmates is there watching, fangirling on the scene then aomine carried me bridal style his_ _embarrassing me._ "What's wrong with you? Put me down!"

"not going to happen" _and then when we reached the destination which is the infirmary he throw me in the bed I didn't get hurt because the bed is soft and then he lay on the bed and hugged me tightly while am looking at the ceiling I can hear him panting so I turned my way to him I didn't notice that his too close our lips is near about few inches I noticed that there's something wrong with him so I touched his forehead and OMG what a high fever. I stand up but he grabbed me_ _am now on top of him_. "Hey let me go am going to call the nurse"

"Don't leave me please stay" _can he stop being cheesy while whispering on my ear so near?_ He crossed his arms around my waist again, our position is like were stuck in a coffin where the girl is on top of the boy face to face, is this a staring competition? Aomine gently open his eyes and smiled a bit "don't look at me like that I might fall for you more" I look away and hugged him back I have no other choice and I don't want to yell at him when his sick. After a few minutes I heard the door open. "How sweet" I immediately let go then stand up, wow he let go of me? I looked at him then his sleeping again this time deeply.

"Are you willing to look for your boyfriend with me?" asked the nurse.

"I still have classes to attend so I can't"

"Ohh"

"Am going to go back now. Please take care of him and his not my boyfriend" _I smiled then walk away_. _Geez because of the things he keeps doing on me, people thought were in that kind of relationship._

I'm sleeping so deep but I still can hear their talks.

"_Are you willing to look for your boyfriend with me?" _I don't know but I'm happy when the nurse think im tetsu's boyfriend just now.

"_Please take care of him and his not my boyfriend" _The conversation was just fine but she ruined the moment. I don't know what I'm thinking maybe because am sick but am starting to get annoyed when she keeps on saying am not her boyfriend when I think she is my girlfriend I just, I don't know I feel complicated anyways I need to rest my mind and body.

"You should rest." Said the nurse "You like that girl right?" I open my left eye slowly and looked at the nurse. "What are you talking about?" I asked. The nurse smiled. "Someone might get her first if you don't do something about your feelings" then the nurse started to read some newspaper. "What do you mean?"

"You are not the only one who likes her, that guy hates to give up that easily"

"Well, you described me just now" I said while I chuckled a bit.

The nurse looked at me and grin "The love triangle is interesting. I can't wait to see who she'll end up with"

"That would be me!" the nurse gave me a smile again and I continued to sleep. "Whoever that guy is, his dead!" I whispered to myself.

A/N; So the nurse here is kind of mysterious and the type who knows what's going on with the students xD Please don't forget to review and tell me who do you like most to end up with kurokocchi is it kagami kun or aomine kun? 8D Because the chapters here are short this is going to have a lot of chapters coming up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Season**

Today, I wore the wrong uniform on purpose because I just want to see and talk to tetsu and I noticed that I never talked about my lessons but c'mon this is about how my love life goes on. As I walk in the corridor I saw the disciplinary committee staffs but where is _she_? I was absent yesterday.

"Hey, you're not properly wearing the right uniform for today"

I looked at the staff and touched her shoulder "may I ask where the vice is?"

"ohh you don't know? She's sick so she can't attend her class for today"

"Since yesterday?"

"No just now. And why do you need to ask?"

"Aomine daiki, her boyfriend so I have the right. Remember that"

I feel so comfortable saying that but I know she'll embarrass me once she return to the committee when she's alright already. I run away and I'm glad that the gate in our school is still open and I'm glad I know where she lives.

"Is she ok now kagami Kun?" _**said the best friend of the girl lying on the bed am taking care of.**_

"Yeah I made food for her and put towel on her forehead"

"Take care of the _girl you like_ then. I'll take notes so you guys will get updated on the lessons"

"S...Saying that all of a sudden!"

"Egoist" click. "What did ya say?" _**I said on the phone even though the only thing on the other line that I can hear is the beep. I'm kagami taiga and I love basketball, I grow up in America then I transferred school when I turned 15 and I'm now 16. I met this girl named kuroko tetsuya I just cant understand her emotions and actions but she's very blunt I think that's the exact word to describe her. a lot mistakes us as lovers though am a bit annoyed but am a bit happy about it, maybe because we eat a lot in maji for a lot of times I order burger for most of the time and her, some vanilla shake. Mostly I accompany her to her work because it's the same way to my house but am I being too in touched with her lately? Also there's a random guy hanging out with her and he suddenly kisses her. Am standing in front of kuroko lying on the bed and looked at her lips then turned away because there's something weird I thought just now but forget it.**_

"Sur...Plex" _**she's whispering**_. "kuroko?" _**I touched her forehead**_.

"german..surplex!"_** that's familiar, German surplex is mostly used by the wrestlers. Just what is she dreaming right now? Kuroko grabbed my wrist she's strong and I know that! am almost about to fall on top of her but I don't want to hurt her leg with my knee am glad I managed to place my arm on the pillow but am too near to her face but she's hurting my wrist. Is she still dreaming of wrestling?**_

"Who are you?" _**I looked at who talked. It was that tanned guy, aomine**_.

"What are you doing here?" _**I asked.**_

"Am the one who asked you first"

_**I stand up then kuroko started to hugged me**_ "Nigou, human size!" _**she said with that gentle voice of her, kuroko you're embarrassing. Aomine put his bag on the floor and walk towards us then he grabbed kuroko's arms then he hugged kuroko. **_

"you're dreaming, you must rest" _**kuroko hugged him back I hate to watch them like that.**_

_Am still feeling dizzy however just now I saw nigou in human form I think am dreaming but I'm not going to let go of this moment I hugged nigou then he grabbed me then he hugged me so I hugged him back. Anyways if its nigou it's alright since his part of my family. I feel so weird also because I saw weird scenes a while ago like the wrestling and then the human size nigou what's going on?_

_As I lay on my bed I felt two hands touching my hands though obviously it's not the same hand because it's not the same size but I feel comfortable with the two of them holding me. They feel familiar._

_**Everything I do he keeps on imitating me. When I looked at kuroko he'll look at her and then when I touched her forehead he'll touch her too is he really planning to piss me off?**_

Damn it. I really hate it when he does that! Why is he touching kuroko like his girlfriend? Why is he looking at her too much? Am not going to let him do whatever he wants to do with her. I need to win her heart. I don't want to end this like this. People might think that my words I told them were just a joke. _The guy that hard to get girl will fall in love with, is me._

_**Am fixing Kuroko's clothes then I lend her a coat and when I'm putting it around her back our lips suddenly met because she bent her head a bit, still sleeping and weak. Then I saw aomine glared at us because he just woke up after a minutes of rest. I know his not happy about this but an accident is an accident. Is he going to kiss kuroko too?**_

"That was an accident and it's not like you're the first one who did that" _**he grinned, obviously pissed.**_

"I see. But _first experiences_ is not always special" _**I said while walking away and his there sitting; only looking to kuroko. This is maybe the sign for me to start making a move to her.**_

A/N; I'll explain the part where kuroko described the moment she dreamed of human size nigou. _I hugged nigou _(that's kagami)_ then he grabbed me then he hugged me _(This time, Aomine)_. _I want to give more screen time with kagami so I did it here and am going to put more love triangle in the next chapters 8D Please don't forget to review it's my motivation to continue my story


	9. Chapter 9

**Feelings**

I just finished putting clips on my hair then I closed the door of my house. While walking towards the gate I saw a VERY familiar yet annoying face standing on the gate.

"Why are you standing there?" I asked the tanned guy and his hair is still messy.

"I woke up earlier than usual but I took a bath and I forgot to comb my hair"

"So? What's your purpose here?"

He scratched his hair, annoyed. "Just give me your bag!" he grabbed my bag without my permission and then he put his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey why are you doing this?" I said while moving away.

"I just feel like doing it" _because __that guy__ might make his first move on you that's why I'm doing this._

"Morning" "Kagami kun? Good morning!" I greeted. He suddenly holds my hand and I can feel an aura between the two of them. Seriously, I can't walk properly if they are holding me like this. what's wrong with them?

"People might think we're weird"

"If it's about having you do you think it's weird?"

"What are you talking about ahomine Kun? O_Oll "

"Don't call me like that!"

(Kagami's reaction - ¬_¬ )

"Oi aomine!" _damn it why are they calling me in such a wrong timing? And now his running towards us don't ruin the moment!_

"What do you want? Cant you see I'm with my GIRLFRIEND?"

"Please don't believe in him! His jokes are really not funny"

The tanned looked at me with that scary stare of his. "I'll deal with you later! Take your bag." Then we just watched him walk away. Kagami pats my head and smiled "You ok kuroko?"

"Yes, thank you kagami kun"

When we enter the classroom, our classmates keep on cheering me saying;

"Kuroko chan you're so lucky with your boyfriend"

"kuroko chan congrats"

I look at my table and there are a lot of presents and they are so cute I have weakness on cute things. I immediately look at the presents and there are also a lot of chocolates.

"Do you like my presents?"

"Yes thank you very much" I smiled and I was really happy to receive such cute presents am still looking at the presents when I thanked the one who gave me those.

"I'm glad" Then I felt a few fingers that touched my chin and it moved my head up I saw ahomine then he kissed my lips again and this time, I didn't manage to dodge or hit him. all I can do is to keep my eyes wide and to keep holding the presents on my arms. He touched my jaw and kissed me deeper. Oh no this is bad I can't let him.

"You guys are so sweet" "so cute together"

Am about to kick him but he stop and smiled at me. "See you later" then he walk away.

_**I was so pissed at the tanned guy right now kissing kuroko just like that I cant control myself I want to punch him so hard. When he walks away I followed him and then he stop because he noticed me.**_

"What do you want?"_** he look back and I punch his face.**_

"If you think I'm scared to fight you back then you're wrong! Am going to win her heart" _**he punched me and then he started to walk away.**_

That jerk! Who does he think he is kissing me in the classroom like that! And why the hell is he keep on kissing me?

"Kuroko chan what's the name of your boyfriend?"

"Kuroko chan since when did you start a relationship with him?"

"I heard his good at basketball and a lot admired him including the seniors"

"Stop talking about him and his not my boyfriend"

"What are you going to do with those presents?"

"I'll return them but.. On dismissal time"

"How about kagami kun? I thought you guys are dating" they even thought me and kagami kun is in that kind of relationship? Our first teacher enter the room and kagami kun next to him.

"Kagami kun why are you standing in front of me?"

"Later. Go to the practice and let's have dinner in maji's ok?"

"Maji? Ok ^.^ "

During recess time I'm still holding the teddy bear that aho- aomine gave me. I planned to eat at the rooftop for maybe my third time? I'm not used to hang out in there that's why. I'm only here because I don't want anyone to see me holding the present he gave.

"Itadakimasu" I'm about to eat my food when someone grabbed my wrist and eat my food in the chopstick.

"Uwaa! Why did you eat it?" I asked, pissed.

"So you missed me already eh? And how cute! Holding my present like that"

I throw the teddy bear far away and raise my eyebrow "why would I miss you? You ruined my day" I stand up but he grabbed my wrist then he kissed my hand so I let go immediately and run away. "That jerk what's wrong with him?"

_That's weird why do I keep kissing her everywhere? Am I starting to like her? Well it's not like I hate it when I do this to her. _I smiled widely_. Ill win her heart._

A/N; Sorry to give a lot of kissing scenes here but I think aomine is the type to be too passionate when it comes to flirting kuroko. Lol. While kagami, the type to be too overprotective when it comes to her. I love their love triangle. and the reason why aomine asked kuroko "you missed me already?" is because rooftop is aomine's favorite hang-out place which kuroko have no idea about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jealousy**

I'm on my way to the gym holding the presents that jerk gave me. While walking in the corridor I can see a lot of girls holding a lot of presents, I knew it! That's why it's too suspicious I'm not the only one who received a gift from him. I stop at the entrance door of the gym and I saw a lot of girls with presents on their hands giving it to the blonde basketball player. "Kise kun?"

"Thank you for the presents and thank y—"he stopped talking and looked at me while the girls are giving me death glares. "Kurokocchi? Hello kurokocchi! You came to watch the practice?" kise walk towards me with that big smile of his then he pat my head "you have a lot of presents neh?"

"Yes and am going to return it to the owner"

"Owner? o_O "

"Oi tetsu! Hello! You came to watch Th—"I slap him in the cheek then I gave the presents back at him.  
"you slapped me again T_T and why are you returning this? O_O "

"I don't want to keep them so am returning it to you"

"You already touched this so your virus are all over this" Virus? This guy is far from a person called 'clean freak'.

"Shut up! You're the virus" I shouted while he laughed out loud.

"Crazy guy" I rolled my eyes.

"So how about the kiss? Are you going to return it too? I bet yes, since its part of the present"

Everyone in the gym keeps giggling and cheering. I raised my eyebrow and looked at the people around us and I didn't notice that all of them are looking and listening to me and that jerk's conversation.

"Never mind the kiss I already wiped my lips after you kissed me"

"Even if you wipe it if anyone saw what I did to you they will always remember it in their minds, including you" I ignored what he said then I walked away to go to the seirin's bench.

"She walks away without saying any word again"

"Just leave her aominecchi"

I sit on the bench and watch the seirin team practice to improve their skills.

"Kagami kun you're not going to practice?"

"Want to learn how to shoot and jump?"

I laughed a bit "kagami kun your funny I can't jump like you and I cant shoot a ball that well"

"That's why am here to teach you"

"Alright" kagami started to dribble the ball and then he passed it to me "our coach allowed me to play with you"

"**Coach Can I have some time with kuroko?"**

"**Sure. Give some special time to your girlfriend."**

"Really? That's good then" I smiled then he stepped backward all of a sudden his cheeks turned pink. "kagami kun?"

"Ah..Let's continue" _**I didn't tell Coach Aida what she told me about kuroko**_ 'give** some special time to your girlfriend'.**

Kagami hold my hand while am holding the ball then we both shoot it in the ring.

"You're really taking care of your _girlfriend_ kagami" said one of the seniors.

"G..girlfriend?" _**I blushed**_.

"No. my girlfriend!" _**That aomine again! Clinging in to kuroko like that.**_

"What are you talking about ahomine?"

"But am telling the truth"

"Let me go!Ugh."

After dealing with that jerk, me and kagami goes to maji to eat some burgers while me, vanilla shake. But kagami told me that his going to order first before me. when he returned to our table I saw a lot of vanilla shakes in his tray.

"Wow kagami kun your in to vanilla shakes now?"

"No they are for you. Also take this burger" he said looking at the other way.

"Ahh you should look at what you're holding" I help him with the tray and then after that we sit.

"Thank you kagami kun"

"How about me tetsu? Am I not going to hear a thank you from you?"

"Ahomine kun? O.O what are you doing here? T_T and why do I need to give thanks to you? "

"I bought vanilla shakes too and spaghetti let's eat? :D"

"Kuroko lets eat together like the usual"

"Tetsu lets eat together! This is our second date"

"Ahomine kun I really love to have that shake you bought but saying this is our second is really uncomfortable"

"You should just go home" whispered kagami.

Aomine silently walk away then me and kagami started to eat and then after a few minutes there's a weird someone who's starting to sing in the corner.

"Ahomine kun? You're embarrassing!"

"I just want to shout how much I love you and hey don't you dare put that earphones on your ear while am talking"

After that aomine is asked to leave the restaurant because his disturbing the other costumers, serves him right.

"Kagami kun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that guy Is funny"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N; Finally able to update another chapter *q* I re-read chapter 10 and I think I overdid aomine's doings to catch kuroko's attention ;_; sorry for late updates and about the pov of the cast in each chapter I kinda find it hard too at times but I don't know how to stop and put full pov for each chap but still, thank you for the lovely reviews and support guys!

**Tease**

Today, I feel so tired for no reason I yawned and when I clearly open my eyes all of my classmates are looking at me, do I have dirt on my face? I saw satsuki then she grabbed me on the window.

"You don't know what's going on?" satsuki asked with that suspicious glare of her.

"Nope"

"Look at the ground"

I looked at the ground and its written "Daiki (heart) Tetsuya" and ahomine is there waving his hand to me with a wide smile. I grab my sketchpad and rip one page and then I write something on it then I throwed it down and ahomine managed to read it and I'm glad that he did.

"Please stop vandalizing the school property and remove what you wrote on the ground immediately"

"Tetsu really cares for me a lot. How sweet of her" there you go again giving me that wide scary smile. Aomine started to remove the writings on the ground and I returned to my chair immediately. "Good boy" I whispered. My cell phone is ringing and I looked at the number and it's not familiar but I picked it up anyway

"Hello?"

"I really know that you care about me a lot tetsu"

"Who are you?"

"Kuroko tetsuya's Boyfriend. Put it as my screen name on your phonebook"

"Ew. That was the weirdest screen name I've ever heard in my life" click.

"Te—tetsu!" Aomine looked at his phone. "How dare she hang up on me like that!"

"Who gave him my phone number?"

"Tetsuchan? What's wrong?"

Don't tell me the one who gave my number is… "Satsuki tell me the truth did you gave my number to ahomine?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

I face palmed "Don't trust anything he says that easily"

"But are you going to believe if he confesses to you right now?"

"Of course not! Who would believe in him?"

"A lot! His reliable at all times"

"Anyways let's stop talking about him"

I tired. As a busy person the only thing I need to do is time management. A member of cheerleading club, the vice pres of disciplinary committee, president of my class, student-staff in the library, I do part time job.

Do I even have a care to my body; I mean can my body take it? I sighed again. While walking in the road I saw ahomine sleeping in the grass and an open book covering his face which is a manga just look how comfortable his life is, just doing everything he wants while me, doing those things not only for me but also for the sake of others. I stop walking and I stared at him then after a few seconds I walk towards him and sit beside him. I silently poke his waist just to make sure if his really asleep then I smiled a bit and looked at the sky.

"The sky is so beautiful" I smiled. "Tetsu don't know you're here. What's up?" said the tanned with a weak voice since he just woke up. A pair of arms is crossed around me.

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"Not really. If its you it's alright"

Sound of the air is heard.

-Thump Thump Thump- wait…what was that just now? Hea..heart.. Is that my heartbeat? "NO FREAKIN WAY" I Shouted then punch ahomine's left cheek then he let go of the hug. "D..Dont hug me ever again!" I grab my bag then I run away as fast as I could. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?

"That hurts! What's wrong with her? Punching me all of a sudden! But wait, why is her cheeks so red?" aomine raises his eyebrow. "Oh well, I guess I'll go home" he yawned then he stretched his body.

The next day…

Today is the cheering competition our team is ready for this we did all the hard work we needed everyone in the other team of cheering club did their best too. I inhaled then exhaled it's my team's turn.

"TETSU GAMBATTE!"

Familiar voice and familiar nickname? I look at the other way to search who owns the voice, aomine kun?

Damn embarrassing, wearing a t-shirt with a word "gambatte" on it and what's that on his armband? T-E-T-S-U is he a big fan boy of me or what?

All of the students are looking at aomine with those funny outfits and materials with my name written on it. I walk towards him and I really want to punch his face right now but all I can give is a death glare.

"What are you doing AHO?"

"Cheering you up"

"You don't need to do that"

"But I love you"

I stop with my eyes widen, I raises my eyebrow and sighed "Just go away and don't embarrass me" I walk away to return to my position and then all of a sudden "Tetsu didn't know you got something to be proud of, nice legs! ^w^ "

KICK.

"OUCH!" he sits down embracing his arms on his stomach

"Perv!"

As I returned to my position satsuki tapped my back.

"What's wrong tetsuchan? Your cheeks are red are you feeling ok?"

I slap both of my cheeks lightly and a sweat drops "Nothing is wrong with me!"

"A..Alright s..Sorry I ask" said satsuki with a bit trembling voice.

"That jerk saying that all of a sudden"


	12. Chapter 12

** Set- Up**

_**Sunday 9:00 am I have no other idea why hyuuga-senior called me so early a while ago and is this some kind of 'meeting place' but its too suspicious, it's crowded. They said I have to be here at this place at the exact time, but they are the ones who are late eh? Its 9:05 already!**_

"Kagami kun?"

_**I know that familiar voice**_ "kuroko?" _**why is she here?**_ "What's up?!"

"The seniors told me that you want to meet me in this place"

_**I never said anything about asking her to meet me in this place! ughh those seniors! I guess I'll take care of this situation and what the hell are those seniors doing seriously! Hiding like that but I can clearly see them **_I_I"

"Kagami kun is something bothering you?"

"Its nothing"_** I scratch the back of my hair for a bit and damn she's so cute in that pigtail style.**_

"What do you want to do today? I mean, im going to follow your choice"

"I guess lets eat first, I woke up late so I came here five minutes after the exact"

"It's alright"

_**She gave me a gentle smile, the usual. But the only thing I did was to look away because I don't want her to notice. We enter a fast food chain then we start to pick what we want to eat though kuroko haven't touched the list of the food there yet.**_

"My treat" _**I said, she looked at me with that smile again then she immediately touched the food list. Sometimes she's also easy-to-read. After we ordered our food and waited for minutes we talked about different kind of stuffs but most of it are her interest; karate / basketball / books etc. But I don't get tired hearing the update of her life.**_

_**The food is now on our table then we started to eat**_ "Itadakimasu" _**the word said before we eat our food.**_

"Damn so tiring! Feels like my body is about to collapse"

"Aominecchhi lower down your voice"

"You never changed Daiki"

_**I looked at the noisy table and it's the kiseki team they have practice even Sundays? I ignored them and continued to eat my food then after a few seconds I noticed that kuroko stopped eating.**_

"What's wrong?"

"Wha..why are they here?"

"I have no idea"

"Kagami kun lets hurry up and get out of here ok?" kuroko started to eat her food as fast as she can.

"Hey don't push yourself you might choked-"

"You should have said that from the start BAKAGAMI! Arghh..My throat!"

"You idjit!" _**I stand up to give her the juice in our table**_ _**and while she's drinking the juice am tapping her back gently.**_ "Seriously, you should think of what will happen if you do something like that" _**I sighed.**_

. She started to pinch my cheeks so hard; it feels like my skin is going to fall apart.

"Bakagami why are you acting like a mother now eh?" _**I fight back by pinching her nose**_ "Am just telling the truth and it's for your own sake"

_**Kuroko grabbed my wrist**_ " ka..kagami kun o " cant bweath"

_**I let go of the pinch and she did before I do then she started to glare at me while she's holding her nose**_ "HMMPH! IF YOURE WORRIED ABOUT ME YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT I'LL GET CHOKED BAKAGAMI!"

"WHAT? I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU DID THAT ANYWAY And..And..Its not like am worried about you that much! Well just a bit BUT THE SENIORS ASKED ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU SO..." _**then**_ _**we continued to quarrel.**_

"Aominecchi where are you going?"

"Restroom"

"Daiki don't pick up girls in front of the girls's restroom"

"As if I'll do that! I would look like a perv you!"

Aomine noticed the noise so he looked at the way where he thinks the noise is coming from.. "Why the hell are they so noisy?"

Kuroko felt a bit cold for a second so she grabbed kagami away from the fastfoodchain.

"oi your hurting me!"

Kuroko continued to walk away and they ended up in an arcade place. Kuroko's eyes sparkled when she saw the basketball area where you can shoot the ball if you can shoot any of it. "Bakagami I challenge you!"

"Fine with me!"

After about 10 minutes….

"Bakagami! *perspiring* I challenge you!" _**kuroko said while pointing at me.**_

"JUST HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU PLANNING TO SAY THAT TO ME EH?"

"THERE'S NOTHING EMBARASSING ABOUT IT! And this is the fifth time I said it by the way"

"Argghhhh!"

"Oh, is that tetsu over there?"

_**I saw kuroko jumped a little then she grabbed a ball in the arcade we played a while ago then she throws it far away all of a sudden. **_"Lets go kagami kun" _**she smiled at me so innocently, I only sweat drop **_" 'k got it!" _**I said while raising my eyebrow.**_

"THAT HURTS!A BALL HIT MY NOSE"

"AHOMINECCHI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

_**I decided to buy water because we're obviously thirsty, I drink the water first and am not even done yet but she already grabbed it away from me.**_

"Hey!"

_**She started to drink the water while one of her hand is placed on her waist.**_

"Geez you should ask people first before you get –"

"Here, thanks for the drink kagami kun"

"Uwaa there's nothing left for me in this plastic bottle!" _**I said while peeking at the hole of the bottle.**_

"Sorry I dropped it kagami kun"

"You liar! All of it is already in your stomach!"

_**She started to walk again and I have no other choice but to follow. I saw a trash can in the corner then after I throwed it, that reminds me she grabbed the bottle without wiping it . is..Is that what they call an INDIRECT KISS? I started to feel a heat in both of my cheeks so I sit down thinking of matters while both of my hands are placed in my head.**_

_**I felt two hands leaning in both of my shoulders then I let go of my hold in my head then I turn my way up just to see kuroko with that blank face of her. **_"Onii- chan am tired of walking, carry me please" _**I stand up**_ "Who the hell are you calling onii chan?!"

"Just do what I said bakagami" _**all of a sudden the atmosphere changes she turns into her yandere mode so I have no other choice but to carry her, piggyback. The people are looking at us right now I mean who would not?.**_

"Where do you want to go next kuroko?"

"Lets buy sweets"

"It will ruin your teeth"

"It will not!" _**she started to grab my ear then she started pulling it **_

"That hurts! Stop that! Are you some kind of spoiled brat?"

"I can only show something like this to kagami kun" _**she stopped, I stopped. I looked back to meet her gaze**_ "Eh? Only to me?" **she nodded, I blushed then I gulped** "Wh..Why?" _**She gave me a happy-go-lucky smile**_ "Because bakagami is bakagami"

_**She ruined the moment**_ "What did ya say?"

"I love teasing kagami kun"

"Tch..Shut up"

"Haii haii" _**she crossed her arms around me again then I continued to walk, just what the hell am I thinking? I closed my eyes for a second then I sighed. When I open my eyes I didn't notice a banana peel just how many times did this happen in a prank show eh? I forgot to concentrate my balance so I let go of my grab on kuroko's back and I am now trying to find my way how to save my own life , kuroko is killing me she's hugging my neck too hard. **_

"Hiyaahh am going to fall!"

"K..ku..kuroko"

"bakagami save me!"

"I should be_**.. I grabbed her arms crossed around my neck**_ "I should be the one sayin that!"

_**After a few seconds kuroko slowly let go of her hug in my neck so I touched my neck and I coughed a little, her feet is still crossed around my waist then I looked at her just to see kise ryouta holding her back.**_ "That's dangerous kagamicchi"

"Kise?"

"Yo! As always the two of you are having fun together"

"Don't make it sound so cheesy kise"

"Sorry kagamicchi"

"Don't call me that!"

_**Kuroko let go of her hold around my waist then kise carried her so that she can stand.**_

"Thank you kise kun" she bowed  
"Ahaha that's no problem and aominecchi and akashicchi is not here, am lost"

"Then you should call them don't you think?"

"BAKAGAMI!"

"What was that?"

"You can hang-out with us"

Kise didn't look at kuroko because he picked his phone up in his pocket then he looked at the screen of his cell phone. "I see" he whispered.

"Aominecchi is on his way here"

He smiled just to find out that kuroko is running away while grabbing kagami"

" Kurokocchi? O_Oll kagamicchi?"

"_Damn it there's no way am going to meet that aho-guy in this wonderful place"_

"Geez why do you keep grabbing me anywhere kuroko" _**she looked back at me then she stepped forward**_ "That's because.." _**she stopped because someone accidentally bumped her**_ "Ah watch out!" _**I grabbed her but we fell.**_ "Ouch!" _**am on top of her then I open my eyes, my eyes widen when I saw her lips touching my lips I heard a flash. I stand up immediately then I searched who owns the flash just to find out its our seniors **_"coach riko?"

"Plan success!" _**she grins at me widely. **_

"_Those monsters! That was embarrassing"_

"Aw, I bet it hurts your feelings daiki after seeing them kiss like that!"

"As if "

"Really?" kise gave a suspicious look to aomine.  
"What the hell is wrong with that look kise?"

"Nothing" kise returned his cherry attitude.

"Lets get outta here"

"Yeah sure"

Kise looked at kuroko then he smiled after that, he looked at aomine's back while they are walking. "_Lets see if his still acting like he don't really have feelings for kurokocchi ,I'll make a move_ ^_^ " akashi tapped kise's back "Do your best"

"uh..hn." kise nodded. _"What's with akashicchi I didn't even tell him about my plan"_

A/N; Hi guys finally an update after a week *w* and there are some words above like;

Idjit (which is originally a word ; idiot) and haii (Basic Japanese which means ; yes)

I put a kagakuro moment finally!xD and yes, am going to put a hinted kisekuro in some chapters but they'll just end up as _ in this story 8D (lol, will be revealed in next chapter) and about my way of writing my fictions like there's a lot of talkings and mix pov or something like that, you don't have to force yourself to continue reading types of stories like mine if it annoys you a lot don't you think? But if you're okay with looking forward on the next chap then, thank you 8D: D


	13. Chapter 13

**Just to find out**

Lately, I noticed a lot of things going on with the people around me not only to my friends but also to my schoolmates. Today is the usual, a lot of greetings and gifts from the girls who keeps on adoring me, a model. But one thing I find out a good thing to do is; find out what is really the real intention of a guy Am always with, aomine daiki kun.

Kise ryouta,16, model, basketball player and they say that am a clueless cherry boy. Cant blame them about how they describe me like that everyday. Today am going to do my plan and my target is kuroko tetsuya and its not like am inlove with her or something but I don't hate her,I like her. though I don't think aominecchi is overdoing things over his pride too much and the obvious intention is starting to get clear I might as well help him discover it himself.

While walking in the corridor with my left hand inside my pocket I spot kurokocchi with a book on her hand and the most irritating part is that, she's the vice president of the disciplinary committee today the armband says it all.

I greeted her with a big smile on my face and the only thing she gave is a bow without looking at me. I can only find it cute because she is different with the other girls I encountered. I started to cling to her everyday but she never said any word to me, she just go with the flow. For a lot of times I can feel different kind of dark auras not for me but for her, so sometimes am kind of worried about my too much kindness towards her.

"Kise, is there something you want to tell me?" Aominecchi didn't dare to looked at me when he asked such a serious question. Instead, he just continue to look at his manga.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed before I answered his question.

"You falling for that chick am targeting?"

I girn "Not really." And made a voice in a teasing tone "But I might as well make a move to her"

"You already did what you said!"

Silenced.

"Dowhateveryouwant" he closed his manga and returned it to his bag then he grab his bag to put it on his shoulder then he started to walk away.

"_His presence was easy! its been like 2 or 5 days?! since I started to cling on kurokocchi."_

Thursday, Dismissal. On gym; Practice for sports club for finals soon to come.

I asked kurokocchi to attend the practice on dismissal but while practicing since she's still not here yet am starting to regret what I asked her to do.

"Aominecchi I thought your not going to attend the practice today" _uh-oh this is bad_

"Got nothing to do so I did"

"Hello"

Aomine raises his eyebrow and looked back just to see kuroko standing infront of him.

"Hello kurokocchi ^_^ " _or maybe not too bad I guess_.

"Tetsu why are you—"

"Good luck with the game"

"Tetsu you don't have to be kind like that to me you know"

"Kise kun" she added.

"Yeah thanks!" I waved.

She returned to the bench but aomine's not in the good mood today, I think I hit something that made him like that. We started to practice but aomines target is me, damn Am perspiring with all of his movements but I need to keep up with him, I need to win.

In the end I lose again to him. After the first round of the practice, I run towards the bench to grab my towel and drink then kuroko walks toward me just to say one thing "You did great" I looked at her then I pat her head "ahahaha thanks kurokocchi I'll try harder" she smiled then when she started to walk away a ball flies towards our way but kuroko managed to grab it by her bear hands.

"Tetsu nice catch! Pass!" aomine raises his hand with a –hi five- style getting ready to catch the ball, then kuroko only gave him a death glare. When kuroko passed the ball aominecchi almost didn't catch the ball but in the end, he managed to. When I pinch kuroko's cheek gently "kuroko that was an awesome pass" a ball flies away again towards us and this time I managed to catch it.

"Sorry hand slipped!" _its aominecchi again, his too obvious already that his really jealous with me and kurokocchi. _Kuroko didn't continue to give scary glares to aomine because she needs to go to her part time job so I let her and thanked her.

The next day around break time, kuroko asked me If I could atleast stay away from her sometimes because she's starting to receive a lot of challenge letters from girls which is a bad thing for her because she is in the disciplinary committee. I tried what she said but I just cant do that and we don't even have that kind of relationship.

Right now, kagami is standing in front of me with that usual face of his. As always I just cant stop myself to look at his eyebrows.

"Oi kise! You should tell those girls to leave kuroko alone"

"You worried?"

"N..n..no!" he steppedbackward a little and facepalmed. She just really want to avoid violence.

"I already did so you should be at ease"

"Thankyou" The word he said is too fast but I secretly laugh gently when I saw kagamicchi's reddish cheeks. _Kurokocchi sure is popular ne~ _I whispered to myself.

"Aomine kuuuuun did you hear the rumours already?"

"Satsuki, your destroying my eardrums!"

"Kise kun and kuroko chan is dating"

"Don't belive in rumours like that so easily!"

"But aren't you kuroko chan's boyfriend?"

"I'll go home!" aomine grabs his things from the ground and satsuki continued to argue about the rumours and aomines attitude towards it.

Tonight,The rain is pouring from the sky . am glad I have my umbrella on my locker. While walking, I saw kuroko standing at the corner while watching the rain. I smiled and started to reach her hand to lend her my umbrella however my eyes widen when I saw him grabs kuroko's wrist, aominecchi is standing beside her right now.

"Aomine kun?" she looked at him blankly.

"Hurry up and walk with me!" aomine only moved his eyes to give a stare to kuroko.

"Why would I do that aho—" aomine started to grab kuroko then he crossed his arms around kuroko's shoulders kuroko is moving away a bit but I know that aomine saw my move to kuroko about sharing my umbrella with her so he grabbed kuroko so he could walk with her instead of me. I guess his already inlove with kurokocchi.


	14. Chapter 14

** This guy**

A/N; Just wanted to give kise kun a pov to just a few chapters then a hinted for the upcoming turn of events 8D I want to describe what kind of person he is in this story lol.

"Library is not a place for students to sleep" I heard a familiar voice, I slowly open my eyes my vision is stil blurry. A pat on my back marked a touch. "kurokocchi?" I rub my eyes gently, my hair is a bit messy.

"Geez why are you so early today kise kun?"

"Did I fall asleep too much?"

She gave me a nod, and she's busy fixing the books, that's right she's one of the student staff in the library. "You're such a hardworking person kurokocchi, That kind of person is on the list of my future wife" she sighed. "kise kun go back to your classroom"

"Ne, kurokocchi. May I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Did you fall in love with someone already?"

"No" she answered so fast.

I laughed "that was fast kurokochhi!" Then after a few minutes someone scolded me so I stopped. I stand up because things is getting akward "I'll go back" before I managed to closed the door I heard a whispers from behind "kuroko chan is dating the model?"

"kuroko chan Is his next?" I can only grin silently with such, so I continued to walk away. Am kind of not in the mood to do anything today. I open my locker to see a usual paper, a letter. "Another love letter is it?" I open it just to see a challenge letter.

_Kise Ryouta,_

_You better prepare yourself together with that new chick of yours. You are going to pay for what you did!_

I can only laugh silently on the letter, that's not even worthed reading. I scratched the back of my hair and then I yawned, while walking am thinking what to do today since I came here earlier than the other kiseki team. So when I open the door of my classroom that reminds me, I don't have a girlfriend _"new chick of yours" _who is he talking about a new girl of mine eh? I sit to think of some girls I encountered before until now is it momoicchi? Or kurokocchi? They are the girls am always with and I don't remember I did something wrong with anyone and I don't do violence. I received a text message just now;

Sender; Akashicchi ^w^

Subject; Go to this place

"_Akashicchi?"_

Go at the back of the old building of our school.

"_I thought he said that we should not go in that building because it might collapse"_

"Your dead if you don't!"

I closed my cellphone then I return it back to my pocket and then I started to run at the old building, I have no other idea why this is happening. I open the cracked door then I saw a guy standing at the second floor and saw the other kiseki all tied up.

"Everyone what happened?"

"Kise, its your fault!"

"I didn't do anything"

"So you are finally here"

"Whats your problem? togoro"

Everyone in the kiseki looked at me while raising their eyeberows.

"Kise chin don't tell me this guy is.."

"Yes murasaki, am your childhood girlfriend"

"You are a guy"

"Shut up!" Togoro looked back at me again. "And kise you! Am really inlove with you so much that I do your assignments and projects all the time. I even let you copy my answers in the quizess and…" I smiled "I remember that! Thank you so much togoro"

"Am not done talking! But you punched my face when I tried to stop you from fighthing those bastards."

"That's because you tried to shield them and I didn't do that in purpose. Also why didn't you tell me that you like me?"

He stopped "What are you going to do if I do that?"

I bit my lip then started to talk. "We are still kind of young that time so am still clueless in relationships so I might really reject you, but am not the type of person to stay away after you confessed to someone like me. We can still be friends until now after all of your efforts you gave to me"

"I'll fall for you again if you talk like that" he said while covering his face. "But you rejected a girl too? I heard she is pretty"

"Yeah she is, but my mother wants me to finish my studies first and she is sick that time and I don't want to disappoint her plan for me."

"Liar" he pointed

"My father is scary" I sighed "Togoro, my friend" I smiled.

"Kise ryouta saan" his about to jump expecting I'll catch him until someone grabbed his left shoulder with a big aura then he looked who it is, its akashichi with his popular death glare and charming grin. "Thanks for finding my precious phone, togoro" that innocent smile of his has really a meaning so before everything turned up so bad we run away of that old building.

After hours, I felt like what happened earlier actually didn't happen, I sighed.

_my mother wants me to finish my studies first and I don't want to disappoint her plan for me._

That statement was, in fact, untrue. I already broke that plan, I already did disappoint her. I just don't want to remember what I did, I might suffer again not because dad is scary but of my own conscience. I go to the library again and I saw kurokocchi again, this time she's in a corner looking for a new book, I walk towards her and called her. she looked at me then she smiled a bit. I grabbed her then I hugged her, I don't know why I did it

"kise kun? What are you- let go"

"let me do this just for now"

I found comfort when I hugged her my mind is at ease, I cant find any voice in my ears I cant hear anything. Until I stopped with my dramatic effect of emotions when a scary voice entered through my ears "I told you to let go you bastard" the voice said. I let go of the hug just to see kuroko with that not-so-cute face lets say, yes-so scary face. I sweatdropped then forced my self to smile like nothing happened.

"Anyways kise kun you should not do that to me specially your girl fans might really get mad to me."

Silenced . I can only zip my mouth for a few seconds a while ago.

"Sorry." The only word I said then I walk away.

"_Why is kise kun so pale ?"_

As i closed the door, I know kurokocchi is still looking at me when I walk away. I noticed that on my side view.

I keep looking at the ground when suddenly I bumped someone after I stepped not too far from the library.

"sorry"

"Oi kise I saw what you did! I have no other purpose here in the library but to read my manga" _aominecchi what a lie! I thought, he always pick an uncrowded place everytime he read his manga. "_

"and what happened to you?"

"Sorry" I said then I walk as fast as I can but aomine didn't try to follow me, im glad.

I stopped in a playground there's no kids playing anymore so I sit on a bench, im there just watching the see saw and other things you'll see in the playground. A flashback keeps bothering my sight _"I love daiki but I like ryouta"_

My sight is starting to darkened. A bracelet fell from my pocket I grab it and I felt nostalgia. _"Thank you for loving me kise kun" _As I look at the bracelet even though everything is starting to get blurry I managed to say a name im familiar with "Lu..ka"

As I woke up I saw a light above me then when I look around; I saw a lot of medicines

"Infirmary?"

"Luka can you return to our house for a while"

"Yes" that familiar cherry voice. I slowly look at where the noise came from. I saw the back of a girl with a pink long hair, its not satsuki, its **luka**. She came back? My eyes widen I don't know what to do. Our first love is not dead, no?

Another A/N; So I revealed something about kise here and I added some hinted scene for the past of aomine's and kise's past. Togoro is gay but just an imaginary character of mine and he is a childhood friend of kiseki team while luka her role will be revealed in the next chap. (She is luka megurine by the way) if you are updated with the manga I know you are familiar with _Alexandria _I'll give her a chap soon 8D this characters will be given some scene in some chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

** P a s t**

"_You did an awesome job my son" _

"mine kun..aomine kun…" I woke up just now and I saw my teacher looking at me, she's mad obviously and my classmates just laughed after I stand up and gave a bow as an apology. After my subjects have passed I can only give a yawn to the trees dancing in the blow of the wind, I placed my arms on the window looking at the beautiful view and when I looked down the tree again I saw a familiar girl sleeping like a princess while holding her book placed on her legs. _"Tetsu?" _I whispered. I decided to go to her and sit beside her today, since the past few days a lot happened and not to mention that kise suddenly started to make a suspicious friendly? moves. I leaned my back on the tree and our position is back to back with a tree covering us. Only the sound of the wind blowing is heard. After a few minutes before I close my eyes I heard a bump just now. I looked back and I saw tetsu lying on the grass, did she hit her head? That question I asked just now is far from feeling worried.

"Geez she should at least take a rest somewhere comfortable, doing jobs like this everyday is also bad for her health" I grabbed her gently and let her head lean on my shoulders then I looked at her and smiled.

"Wait, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMILE FOR?" I said while I looked away immediately.

"Geez am out of here" I carried her, bridal style then I asked the nurse to take care of her for a while. As always the nurse gave me a grin that I know it has a lot of sentence on it I only sighed secretly then I closed the door.

"Nurse Neesan, Here are the medicines"

The voice I heard just now is familiar from the girl I used to be with. I raise my head up just to see a pink haired girl with a bright smile on her face. My eyes widen, my head is starting to work complicatedly and my words are starting to stutter.

"Excuse me your blocking the door"

I heard that but am still on my state of shock. She's raising her eyebrow and all of a sudden I called out a name in front of her. "Lu…ka"

_Flashback has started…_

Aomine 10 years old; No hobby / Loves to play pranks / Friendly

"So bored" I saw a little rock then I kicked it far away "Ouch"

I run towards the grasses, worried that I hit someone on the head or something.

"Ya ok?" I asked while my hands placed on the kid's back.

"Yeah" I saw that the guy has a lot of bruises.

"Wha' happened to ya?"

"I fell." He looked at the other way when he answered.

"Daiki." The guy raises his head with a word "eh" after he raised his head up while looking at me. "Aomine daiki is my name." I smiled widely then he did too.

"T..togoro utsushima"

"Ehh utsushima is your name neh? That's cool!"

The guy only gave me a smile again while he holds tightly to the ball his holding in his arms.

"You playin basketball utsu?"

"Utsu?" [a/n; utsu is the nickname aomine has given to utsushima]

"That means I considered you as my friend ^_^ "

"I see. Thank you and yes I play basketball with my friends over there" he pointed, I raises my eyebrow and looked at the way his pointing. We walked towards the way he pointed after I asked him if I could play with them then I met new friends too their hair colors is quite unique and even in the young age they have 'few' talents with basketball. I asked myself just what kind of skills will they develop if they grow up?" am still glad that I met such a guy that am able to help myself to learn to move forward and found out what I really want to do. As I open the TV on our house I saw a familiar guy playing the thing I played a while ago, am amazed that am able to meet his talent in a popular channel, I called out his name "Dad" I continued to cheer him up while watching him in the TV even though I already have a sense that he cant hear what am saying.

Aomine; 13 years old.

Every finals, every game in our school my dad is always there for me to cheer me up, his always my source of inspiration and also part of my reason to win.

"You did an awesome job my son!" He smiled widely then he hugged me "Dad is so proud of you" he can be an embarrassing parent sometimes but I already understood that am lucky to have a supportive and active parent like him.

"Oh akashi, your parents is not here yet?" I asked. "Yes and am not expecting them to come anyway" Sometimes I want to ask myself is there anything I can do when I don't have anyone to support me like this anymore?

"Why akashi?"

"I guess because they are too busy with their jobs" he gave me a smile that maybe, only a painter can understand.

Aomine; 13 ½ yrs old about to celebrate his 14th birthday.

Two more days to go before my birthday. Today, another finals to win. I wonder why dad didn't call or text me or anything? If his busy with his business I don't mind at all. While playing on the game am still looking for my dad in the crowded people but his still not here 'yet'. I ignored to seek my dad for a while because I need to concentrate on the game; the opponent is starting to catch up with our score we need to move more seriously. While playing I can already hear someone calling my name but I ignored it because time is running out and I need to score in a long range because if I score two points the score will be tie and If I didn't shoot we will lose. While dribbling the ball the opponent is trying to catch up with me but the only word I can say to them is "As if I'd let you!" when am about to shoot the ball I clearly heard a sentence from a guy am not familiar with "AOMINE KUN YOUR DAD IS ON THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF A CAR ACCIDENT" Everything went silenced, everything is starting to get smaller, my eyes widen, I cant speak, my head is not working I want to…

"Shoot It daiki!" "Aominecchi!"

I gulped, the only thing I heard is a whistle then a noise of people cheering. I stepped backward for about three steps, the team am in is looking at me. "daiki" the only word I heard from their mouths talking. I looked back and started to run as fast as I can

"Otoo san..Otoo sa…." tears is starting to drop. Everything went dark I want to see my dad. When I reached the destination; in the hospital, I waited for hours staring darkly at the floor of the hospital while sitting. The doctor comes out his still saying something to me but I run immediately inside Just to see my dad look fine but pale. He moved his head then he looked at me. I touched his hand "Dad" he smiled a bit. "The finals?" he asked

"It's done" _but sorry we lose_. I said while I smiled a bit "I see." He looked at the other way when he said;

"You did an awesome job my son"Am confused.

"Am here, look at me dad. Am sorry" "Am sorry" I have no other idea why we both said _am sorry_ at the same time but I continued to look at him.

"My son…am sorry that I can no longer see you. I can no longer be with you; to cheer you up and to look at you with my bright smile on my face. Am sorry"

"Dad?"

"I love you my son"

"Dad why are you like this? Geez don't scare me like that and don't you dare sleep while am still talking to you" I acted like what I always act to him, Someone tapped my back while looking at me with a sad expression on his face then he closed his eyes then he move his head slowly from right to left.

"Doc?" I asked.

He opens his eyes gently and said "Like I said a while ago, the impact on his head was too hard and the limited time for him to live is today and am not really sure when…" I started to change the expression of my face when the doctor changes the atmosphere. "When he will die and it's too sad that its today at this time."

"Why didn't you do something about it? Aren't you a doctor?"

"A..And" he gulped. "Since the impact was too hard his sense of sight is damaged so maybe he didn't able to see you clearly a while ago."

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING ANYMORE!" I run away immediately still upset of what I saw, I cried. My mom is in the other country however has a new family already. Leaving me like this! How can they be like this to me?

A/N; For the next chapters, continuation of aomine kun's past then togoro's reason of revenge plus, relationship between Kise,Luka & Aomine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another**

Even though I didn't celebrate my 14th birthday and even though four months has passed since the accident how can I forget such an event? Damn it, dammit it all!

"Aomine our practice is about to start"

"I'll past midorima" I grabbed my bag then continued to walk.

"Hey you'll be scolded again"

"Is that what my horoscope told me megane kun?" [ a.n; megane is a Japanese basic word which means glasses and kun added on the names of the people in the same age or younger ]

"Do what you want" I grin while midorima, a friend of mine in a same team am in, moved his glasses a little after he said the word.

A lot told me that I kind of changed like I also hang-out with girls a lot but still have the same attitude as usual. Is this what they called "I Moved on?". They even nicknamed me as a "playboy?" I don't understand, but I guess am starting to become one of those boys who have nicknames like that. While walking am looking at the other way, am hungry then a running footsteps is heard "Watch out! Watch out!" a voice of a noisy cherry girl is starting to warn me then I looked back because am kind of annoyed at her making such noises. As I look back I saw a girl running my way but it's too late to dodge her so we ended up hitting each other's then we fell in the ground.

She stands up immediately "S..sooory sorrrrryyyyyy" she keeps on saying sorry while bowing her head for a lot of times. "Its alright it's alright" I stand up then I grabbed her things and my things. "Thank youuuuuu" she bowed again then she gave me a bright smile on her face, for a second I skip a heartbeat. While she's running away and am looking at her back I saw my classmates walking towards her. "Senpai..senpai!" she stopped running then she started to talk with my classmates. Senpai? That means am younger than her? Anyways forget about her. I started to look for a food that I can buy then I saw a takoyaki store so I decided to buy some of them and water. Even though am alone, my mother still cares to give me some money so that I can buy what I need. And I already forgive her and she didn't forget to visit dad's grave so am content with this kind of life. Also I have friends I can lean on so am not alone and am sure dad is still proud of me like always watching me somewhere. I felt a wind blow but the sun is watching from above I'm kind of scared. "Dad don't scare me" the word I said in my mind.

After I finished my food and drinks I saw a crowded kids looking above the tree I wonder what's going on. I walk towards them then I looked above the tree just to see a familiar face. "That pink long haired girl" = _ =ll she's trying to reach the kite stuck on the leaves. "Oneechan gambatte!" the kids are trying to cheer her up so she looked down then she smiled widely, she finally able to reached the kite and made a expression like; *o* then she made a fist on her hands with her eyes still sparkled "I did it! Am so awesome! Don't ya think kiiiiids?" the kids are starting to clap their hands with wide smile on their faces. Am not amazed though, just what is happening? I sighed then when Am about to walk away the kids shouted with a worried voice "Oneechaan" I looked back because the branch of the tree broke, she fell so I run towards her then am able to catch her but I still failed to stand up so we fell but am able to cover her. She stands up and did the same thing "Ssooooooryyyyy sooorrrrrrry" damn that annoying noise again. I sit and I told her the same thing "it's alright." She gave the kite to the kids then the kids thanked her. While the kids are running away to play again she's still waving her hand. "Even though you look slim you're still too heavy" she runs towards me. SLAP

"Ouch why did you do that?" I asked while holding my cheek then I saw her blushing "Then grow some muscles you kid!" then she grabs her things then she run away. "But thank you" she added. I only watch her run away then I stand up. "Ah, forgot to ask her name again" then I started to walk away.

The next day;

"Aominecchi"

"Kise?"

"I met a senpai not too long ago, and she is so amazing"

"I see"

"Actually she's on the gym right now"

"Eh?"

Inside the gym I saw a familiar face of a girl with her hair pony tailed while the ball on her feet and she's stepping on it with her arms crossed around her chest.

"What's going on?" I asked kise directly but the girl answered it herself.

"They said you are the ace! I challenge you 1 on 1 fufufu" she laughed like there's no tomorrow. I didn't give any response but I started to make a move then she did too then after our 1 on 1 game, the result of the score is 10 – 30

"You..You are a strong opponent eh, but I won't lose!"

"You already did! And the time is up!" I shouted then she pouted.

"arghhh that's because aomine kun is already experienced while I am not"

"That's why you should have not asked me to be your opponent. And how did you know my name?" she run away while covering her eyes "How can you do this to a girl?"

"I didn't do anything" - _ - someone tapped my back and said "it's written on your shirt aominecchi" I looked at my shirt and the thing I saw is a number and my family name. "ohh" the only word I said.

Geez what was that just now? While walking on a bridge I heard a voice of a female calling out for help so I look down just to see a girl holding a dog in her arms while raising her left hand. "She's drowning?" I run towards their way to save them and am glad I did save their lives. "You ok?" I asked then she vomits the water "Tha..Thank you" when she looked at me with a pale face , my eyes widen and I shouted "YOU AGAIN? I pointed. "Yeah." She stands up "YOU AGAIN?" she imitated.

"What are you doing with your life seriously?!"

"Hmph! Am only trying to save those who need help"

"And you are not trying to save your life?"

"I know how to swim! but my leg cramped a while ago"

I didn't respond so I only scratched the back of my hair and looked away. My sight on my side darkens then a hand is lending on my way. "Luka megurine" she said with a bright smile on her face. Somehow, I felt a heat on my cheeks then I grab her hand, the one she's lending on me then I told her my name.

"I see. So you are daiki kun ne. you are at the same class with kise kun that means am one year older"

"Yeah"

"Anyways am worried that I cant take home this lost dog so I don't know If you're ok if you'll take this dog home?" she looked at the tanned but it's walking away. "Hey have mercy!" she run towards the tanned and grabbed his shirt. "Ouch my neck. Whattya want?"

"Take this dog with you will ya?"

I raise my eyebrow and sighed. "Whatever!" I grabbed the dog gently then she's trying to pat my head but she can't reach me.

"What are you doing? -_ - " I asked.

"Daiki kun just wait and see! I'll reach that head of yours"

"Uh.. o _ o ok . "

Luka started to text me all day which is starting to irritate me all of the text message she sent is always the same like; Good morning / Good Afternoon / Good Evening! Kise already told me that his the one who gave my number to luka.

One day, she text me that she wants to go to the amusement park with me I agreed since I got nothing to do and there, she rides all the rides she wants but ended up vomiting. "I think you should stop riding rides, you get sick every time you..."

"That roller coaster is the strongest opponent among the rides!" again, she only gave a bright smile on her face. She's such a competitive girl. After that we eat and did anything we could do in the park and the last thing we ride is the Ferris wheel.

The atmosphere changes..

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I fell in love with you at first sight aomine kun"

"Onessann that's so gross"

.

.

"Oi, why are you shaking your head and you sick? Your cheeks are red."

"_My imagination just now might really happen if I told him my feelings immediately. What should I do? plus his younger"_

I saw her that she looked at the other way while smiling, looking at such a beautiful sparkling view, I smiled too to look at the view then all of a sudden she talked in a gentle manner.

"Aomine kun do you have any other idea why I keep on bothering you?"

I shake my head which means no. Then she looked at me then she smiled. "Because am in love with you" my eyes widen. "w..What?"

"Since those days you saved my life, those days you replied every text messages I sent to you and those days where you never skip any lesson I tutored you because you really want to pass the subject you want to pass. I fell in love with you. But I know that am your senpai and I don't know if you feel the same way."

"I see." I looked down.

"Wha..What is it aomine Kun?" _as I expected he'll reject me, I grossed him out._

"So" I raised my head up "This is what they called love ne?"

"Eh" she asked with a sweat drop.

"I thought it was weird for me to feel something like, my cheeks are starting to feel a heat, even though am annoyed with what you always did I just cant never get mad at you and.." she looked at me "aomine kun" "Also, every time I see you I always feel comfortable and I always feel happy when am with you, I mean also to my friends but yours was different" "stop" I saw her that she covered her eyes but I continued "And now that you told me about your feelings, those are the exact words I want to tell you. The words and the feeling that Am in love you and I…"

"AHOOO!" I stopped just to notice that she's crying. "Why the hell are you crying?" I sit beside her and grabbed her shoulder gently "hey you ok senpai?"

"Making me happy like this you aho"

"Eh?" as I stared at her I cant do anything now but to smile and hugged her. "Sorry"

Then she hugged me back I felt that she move her lips in my shoulder while hugging me then she said "thank you" and I know that move on her lips is a smile that she made.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reason**

I didn't expect to have a special someone in an age of fourteen while she's fifteen.

Lately, Kise is starting to hang-out with her geez they are like siblings playing like kids. I don't want to put any other meaning on their friendship also because am the one dating luka and not him.

"Why are they so in touched with each other lately?"

"Utsu! Long time no see" he only gave me a smile then he sit beside me.

I smiled "They are also friends so I should give luka a space to have time with her friends"

"If they are only friends" the only word I understood on what he said is _'only friends'_ the first words utsu said is kind of blurry because am focused with luka and kise.

"Can you repeat what you said?"

He looked at me but he can't look straight at me like his hiding something to me but he managed to give me the usual smile then he stand up. "Next time you should also give space of time to your friends dai kun" he teased then he walk away. I only smiled silently after he disappeared in front of me. While looking at the two of them, the smile luka is giving to kise did she showed me that already? I asked myself but like I said, I don't want to put any other meaning on it.

"Luka break up with aominecchi already" kise said while his arms crossed around luka's waist.

"I can't do that. I love him"

"How about me?' luka let go of the hug then she smiled. "I love daiki kun but I like ryouta"

"Then why don't we start a relationship? I mean, even though you already have a relationship with aominecchi we.. we can keep this a secret" kise looked at luka widening her eyes at the way of the door so kise looked at the way where luka is looking.

"U..utsushimacchi"

"I didn't mean to hear anything you're talking about" kise walk towards utsu's destination then he whispered "please don't try to tell anything about this"

Utsu only gave him a nod as a sign of yes then he pats utsu's shoulder then he smiled like nothing happened. "See you again next time luka nee and utsushimacchi"

Dismissal;

kise invited aomine and luka to go to the mall for a while then they did. Do and buy some things they want to buy then they took pictures. The last picture taken is that kise kissed luka in the lips but after the picture gets developed kise immediately took the picture where he kissed luka then he smiled when he looked at it.

"Kise why are you holding her hand too?"

"Eh? What's wrong aominecchi we're friends anyway"

Luka let go of the hold instead, she grabbed kise and aomine's arms then she crossed her arms around their arms. "Now this is fair" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Geez" "That's a great idea luka nee!"

Many months have passed but aomine is starting to wonder why kise is acting like that around his girlfriend. He noticed that what kise Is doing to luka is far from being friends. _Am I starting to feel jealous?_ He asked himself.

While kise is about to walk towards the locker area he heard a noise around the grasses he runs to see what's going on until he saw a lot of seniors kicking and punching his friend, utsushima.

He let go of his bag his carrying. They stopped and utsushima looked at him with a pitiful face and voice "hel..Help me kise kun" utsu's crying "I.." kise don't know what to do they are surrounded. _"Am scared" _he runs away and the guys only laughed at him as he walks away. Now, his thinking of matters with guilt and his such a bad friend he thought. Why did he do something like this?

The next day after that, kise found out the reason why something like that happened to togoro.

"I was only trying to cover you up."

Kise's eyes widen "Wh..why?"

"That night you did _that_ with her right?"

"Y..You saw?"

"Yes, because I forgot my bag in the gym so I go there again and then I saw what you guys did with each other. I ignored everything even if I feel bad with what you did. Then while walking, a group of boys is heading their way to the gym and I tried to stop them but they said they are looking for luka and her boyfriend because his big brother is on that team. They said that they'll kill luka's boyfriend so I pretend that I am hers and they started to fight me. At first am able to kick their asses but they keep increasing so I lose and then, when I saw you I asked for a hand but you didn't"

"Am sorry" kise looked at the ground.

"If aomine san find out about this, I don't know how I can help you"

"You did a lot of things to me already utsushimacchi you helped me for a lot of times but am sorry that I can't pay you back. Am going now" kise walks away and togoro only looked at him. _"I'll do something about what you did kise san, after breaking my heart like this." _

"That bracelet?" I looked at my girlfriend's wrist just to see an adorable item that fits her so well. She looked at it then she smiled. "Someone gave this to me" I raises my eyebrow but the only idea I have is that; it's from her friend. "It fits you" she smiled again "Thanks." She walks towards me then she crossed her arms around me. "I'm sorry daiki."

I hugged her back "for what?" I asked then I felt a liquid on my shoulder "why are you crying again?" she let go of the hug and wiped her tears

"Thank you for loving me"

I blushed with my jaw dropped a bit "Saying that all of a sudden!" then I covered my mouth while looking at the other way "that's nothing!" she laughed gently. Then I looked back at her then I smiled. I walk towards her to reach her chin, she stopped smiling then gave me a face of shock then I slowly closed my eyes to reach her lips while closing my eyes I saw she did the same; reaching my lips. Then when we finally reach each other's lips I hugged her tightly. There, I managed to understand my feelings that am really in love with her. But one day, she needs to return to Korea to visit her sick mother then a bad news was sent to my phone.

Sender; -

Subject; -

The plane where Luka is in, is crashed. One of her relatives told me that something **bad** happened to her sorry aomine.

Everything is starting to go back in reality. Am starting to feel that way again after my dad died and after I found out about my mother's new family. Damn it, damn it all!

"You break up with her?" / "Eh?New girlfriend?" / "Attend the practice ! / "Uhmm..This letter is for you aomine kun" Yes, Months have passed and those are the usual words I heard from the people surrounding me after what happened. I moved on and I changed my lifestyle but that's how life goes on I guess. Even though months have passed I just don't understand why luka's present for me is still with me, I just can't find the right time to throw it away. But since that day, I learned a lesson that love never last unless maybe, you died together but geez like I'll feel that same way again.

"Nurse Neesan, Here are the medicines"

The voice I heard just now is familiar from the girl I used to be with. I raise my head up just to see a pink haired girl with a bright smile on her face. My eyes widen, my head is starting to work complicatedly and my words are starting to stutter.

"Excuse me your blocking the door"

I heard that but am still on my state of shock. She's raising her eyebrow and all of a sudden I called out a name in front of her. "Lu…ka"

_Why..how.. did she come back?_

She smiled "How did you know my name?"

_Why is she acting like nothing happened between us?_

A not-so-hard- punch hit my head "She said your blocking the door aho"

"Nurse neesan don't hit him like that. Also am going to put this medicine inside"

"Alright!"

After the nurse closed the door the nurse talked to me in a serious tone. "If you know her somewhere don't expect her to remember you. After the accident the impact on her head was not too good which causes her to lose her memories."

"I see" I grin then I walk away. _"Damn it luka, showing your presence in a time like this."_


End file.
